dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Buu/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A gut punch. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A biting attack. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = An upward reverse roundhouse kick. }} |damage-1 = 1130 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Stretches one foot forward very far and then pulls himself forward and does a headbutt. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A side kick. }} |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast forward. Inputting again will make Kid Buu jump and fire a curving ki blast. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A crouching kick. }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Thrust one leg through the ground, which erupts upward a short distance forward. Inputting will make the leg reappear near Kid Buu and will make the leg appear 3/4 of the screen. This attack can chain into itself two times, giving a total of three hits. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Swings his antenna upward and launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps and fires a ki blast in a curving arc. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping elbow drop. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An elbow strike. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 1060 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All, Stand |description-1 = Stretches one foot forward and then pulls himself forward and does a headbutt. Similar to the grounded version except that the overall damage output is lower and the headbutt is an overhead. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An elbow drop. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast downward. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A high kick. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 1100 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Only attacks during the descent and is considered grounded after recovery. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1100 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Travels more horizontally during the rebound. Considered airborne after recovery. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1100 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Both the descent and the rebound can hit the opponent at the same time. The start-up is in between the and variants. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1400 |type-1 = Air Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = The throw deals sliding knockdown toward Kid Buu. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1500 |type-2 = Air Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = The throw pops the opponent into the air. Has more start-up lag, making it less useful for combos, but deals more damage. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1500 |type-3 = Air Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = A combination of the and versions, containing the version's speed and the version's power and groundbounce. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1171 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a pink beam forward that transforms the opponent into a pink gumball and then moves in and chews on before spitting them out. This move regenerates a small amount of blue health. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 1098 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a pink-colored Kamehameha forward. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Rips off a chunk of his arm that turns into a sphere and hurls it at the opponent. On hit, the sphere will zig-zag around the opponent dealing three more hits. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 620 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Dismembers one of his arms and fires it at the opponent that deals multiple hits upon connection. }} Super Attacks or |damage-1 = 2060 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Raises one hand up in the air while emitting a pink aura around his body and fires a massive barrage of pink energy waves up into the air that rains down on the screen. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} or (in air) |damage-1 = 2300 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Bangs on his chest and charges diagonally to the ground and curves up into the air. Hitting the opponent in midair will carry them to the ground. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 4300 |type-1 = Rush |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Lets out a shout that stuns the opponent and then throws a large pink energy sphere at them, resulting in a humongous explosion. Kid Buu regenerates after the explosion while the opponent will bounce to the ground, resulting in a hard knockdown. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Kid Buu